Remembering charms and pendants
by Miss Sona
Summary: Huit ans de larmes et de nostalgie, de peurs et de malentendus, de débuts et de bonheur... et d'amour. Une série de one shots chronologiques relatant l'insaisissable 'après' de la relation entre Song Sam Dong et Go Hye Mi.


******Titre :** Remembering charms and pendants******  
Auteur : **dreamscapenymph******  
Traductrice : **Miss Sona******  
Genre :** Romance**  
********Pairing : **Song Sam Dong/Go Hye Mi******  
Disclaimer :** la série, les personnages, et l'histoire appartiennent à ses ayants droit. La fanfic est de **dreamscapenymph**, qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire.**  
********Rating :** K+

******Note : **bon, je sais que ce fandom est terriblement vide (la section française, j'entends) à l'exception d'une fic sur _Dream High 2_, et qu'il y a peu de chances que quelqu'un lise celle-ci, mais... j'ai bon espoir qu'il y en ait au moins une petite poignée. Deux ans que le drama est sorti, et à peine quelques semaines que je l'ai découvert, par un pur hasard. Peut-être que c'est la même chose pour d'autres fans, qu'ils sont aussi fans de fanfiction et qu'ils viennent de temps en temps jeter un œil au fandom en quête de fics à lire. Qui sait. J'espère en tout cas que vous manifesterez votre présence par le biais d'une review, aussi courte qu'elle soit. Ça fait toujours plaisir.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

******Remembering charms and pendants**

_Huit ans de larmes et de nostalgie, de peurs et de malentendus, de débuts et de bonheur... et d'amour.  
__Une série de one shots chronologiques relatant l'insaisissable 'après' de la relation entre Song Sam Dong et Go Hye Mi._

* * *

___prologue. ____하나____, hana._

Il savait.

Et elle savait qu'il savait.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est comment il savait. Mais elle était également sûre qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle savait qu'il savait.

C'était tellement confus dans sa tête que cela l'avait menée à se laisser tomber sur son vieux bureau dans le local de leur classe préparatoire, et à poser la tête dessus plusieurs fois dans la journée.

Comme elle le faisait maintenant. La joue droite de Hye Mi était collée à son bureau tandis qu'elle regardait le bleu clair du ciel au dehors. Ses épaules étaient affaissées, et sous la table, ses jambes se balançaient d'avant en arrière, d'avant en arrière. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et souffla sur sa frange. C'est alors qu'elle toussa bruyamment.

"C'est ce que arrive quand tu inhales de la poussière", lui parvint une voix d'en direction de la porte.

Hye Mi se figea, les yeux élargis. Elle connaissait cette voix profonde et masculine. _C'était pour ça qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se cacher dans cet endroit. C'était la raison pour laquelle se cacher ici était un exercice inutile, parce qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui finissait par la trouver là. La seule personne à laquelle elle ne voulait pas faire face en ce moment. Lui._

"Hye Mi, est-ce que ça va ?"

Le visage de Sam Dong apparut brusquement dans son champ de vision. Il s'était accroupi en face d'elle, les sourcils froncés. Il pressa une paume chaude sur son front.

"Tu n'es pas en train de tomber malade, hein ?"

Elle cligna des yeux et s'assit abruptement.

"N-non. Je ne suis pas malade. C'est juste— la poussière."

Elle cligna de nouveau, les yeux s'élargissant un peu face à l'intrusion dans son espace personnel.

"Hey, dit-il, en lui souriant cette fois. Tu devrais au moins nettoyer cette table si tu as l'intention d'y poser ta tête."

Une main vint prendre gentiment sa joue droite en coupe, et fit tourner son visage de façon à presser le doigt sur la fine couche de poussière qui s'était collée à sa joue.

"Tu vois, ta joue est pleine de poussière."

La main qui l'avait saisie s'enfonça dans ses poches avant qu'il ne la regarde d'un air penaud et continue :

"Je n'ai pas de mouchoir, par contre. Tu en as un ?"

Hye Mi était aussi figée qu'une statue, ses yeux fixés sur son visage.

"Hye Mi ?"

Un moment, et Sam Dong soupira.

"Je suppose que toi aussi tu n'as pas de mouchoir. Ça ira si j'utilise ma main ?"

Il essuya sa joue avec son pouce.

Les yeux de Hye Mi étaient toujours fixés sur son visage, tandis que ses lèvres à lui formaient un 'o' pendant qu'il se concentrait sur sa joue.

Elle cligna des yeux. Encore. _C'était le moment d'arrêter cet assaut sur ses pauvres sens !_

Elle recula sa tête et éloigna les deux mains du jeune homme.

"Je peux le faire moi-même", dit-elle, se relevant et posant une main sur sa joue sale.

Les pieds en acier de la table raclèrent le sol ; sa hanche s'était cognée au meuble dans sa hâte de quitter les lieux. Sam Dong rit — bête comme il était, il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que la paume sur sa joue ne nettoyait même pas la poussière. Elle la tenait comme si elle protégeait un trésor.

___Bien sûr qu'il savait._

_(Peu importe que ce soit parce qu'il avait accidentellement regardé dans son portefeuille — l'important était qu'il savait.)_

_._

.

.

.

___A suivre...  
_

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à reviewer !

~Sona


End file.
